


Thirteenth Time's a Charm

by lavidanueva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara bonding, Alex being a supportive sister, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Married Supercat, Pregnant Kara, just a bit of it, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavidanueva/pseuds/lavidanueva
Summary: Kara finds out some big news and is terrified at what Cat's reaction will be. So she goes to her big sister for some advice, only to have Alex take charge of everything. Married Supercat fic!





	Thirteenth Time's a Charm

“What do you mean you don’t know where she is?” Cat’s voice boomed through the cell phone, causing Alex to put a little distance between the device and her head.

“Cat, I really don’t think there’s anything to worry about,” Alex calmly replied, hoping to shorten the lecture she was sure to receive from her sister-in-law.

“Alexandra Danvers, we have been over this more times than I can remember! Now, I am not a woman who likes to be kept in the dark, surely you remember the debacle that was your sister’s secret proposal plan.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of Kara sneaking around Cat for weeks, hoping to set up the most perfect proposal imaginable, only to end up with a drink thrown in her face and an angry Cat stomping around the penthouse. In her defense, Cat had had a horrible week and the suspicious behavior of her girlfriend was just icing on the cake. Thankfully for the media mogul, Kara tapped into her Supergirl confidence, marched right into their bedroom, and managed to give her the greatest proposal she could’ve dreamt for.

Brought back to the present by the sound of Cat clearing her throat, Alex knew that once again she was going to have to cover for her sister.

“She’s fine, she’s alive, and nothing is wrong. You’ve got to believe me, Cat.”

“Alex, don’t you dare lie to me. If everything were fine then J’onn would not be flying around the city in my wife’s outfit. Just..please Alex, I need to know if something happened. Supergirl just doesn’t disappear. And the same goes for our Kara.”

Alex could hear the slight change in Cat’s demanding tone, the layer of worry almost entirely hidden by the older woman’s frustration. Alex paused, unsure of how to continue, glancing to her left for help. Perched on one of the medical bay exam beds, in a hospital gown and adorable bunny slippers, was her sister. The young alien pleaded silently, her eyes telling Alex that she needed more time. So she did the only thing a big sister could do, and that was lie to Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, and hope to every single god that the older woman did not demand to be brought into the DEO.

“Cat, I know you’re worried, but she is okay. And I know that’s all you care about. She..she got exposed to something and we’re just working on getting her cleaned up. I promise it didn’t hurt her, though it did make her smell worse than Carter’s gym socks.”

The mention of her son’s smelly workout attire and the thought of her wife smelling just as bad seemed to placate Cat slightly, though when it came to Grants, Alex knew she wasn’t entirely in the clear.

“I’d like to speak with her, and before you try to get the martian to do it, remember that the last time he pretended to be Kara, I made your life and his living hell for weeks,” The threat in Cat’s voice all too clear, though Alex heard it soften when the woman continued, “I just need to know that she’s safe. Please, Alex.”

Alex looked to her left, hoping that her super sister would grab the phone and talk to her wife. Unfortunately, Kara was still unwilling to talk, which told Alex that there was one thing left to do.

“You know what Cat, I’m going to send an agent to the penthouse right away and have them bring you here. I have a feeling that you and Supergirl are in dire need of a conversation and I might as well speed up the process.”

“I-I appreciate that Agent Danvers. And…I’m sorry for threatening you and J’onn, you both have been very accommodating when it comes to mine and Kara’s relationship. I will see you soon.”

“Just doing my part to help my favorite alien-human couple.” With that, Alex hung up and was faced with a fuming and frantic Kara, pacing back and forth across the room.

“Alex! What the hell was that for?? What in Rao’s name did I do to you?”

“First of all, stop pacing before you accidentally dig a whole in the floor. Second, I did what needed to be done. You and Cat need to talk. This is a huge deal Kara and I don’t get why you haven’t talked to her! Hell, you told me first and you know she’s going to be furious when she finds out!” The second her words were out, Alex saw the shift in Kara’s demeanor, her usually broad shoulders slumped slightly as she let her head fall close to her chest.

She murmured something that Alex’s would’ve only been able to hear if she had her sister’s alien ears, prompting Alex to ask her to repeat herself.

“I said I’m scared.” The look of defeat was evident on Kara’s face.

“Oh Kara, you have nothing to be scared about. Cat’s reaction is going to be even better than mine was. And you’ve got to admit that mine was pretty great.”

~Two Hours Ago, DEO Headquarters~

Alex stood in the medical bay looking over the latest health reports of everyone on J’onn’s staff at the DEO. It was normal procedure to make sure that every agent was in tiptop shape before sending them into any sort of battle, alien or otherwise. She was just finishing up the first half when her sister flew in at what was probably 70mph and came to an abrupt stop right in front of her. Holding back her surprise, Alex slowly put the papers down and redirected her attention to a clearly upset Kara.

“Kara, how many times have to asked you not to sneak up on me like that? We even practiced walking into rooms with purpose.”

“Ugh I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just had a day.”

“I figured, what’s wrong?”

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Kara questioned, wondering what had betrayed her and given away her unstable state.

“The fact that you sped in her at a million miles an hour. Also, Crinkle.”

“Damn, betrayed by my own face,” Kara joked as she looked up at her expressive brow line.

“Stop deflecting. Sit down and tell me what’s going on,” Alex knew that if she didn’t at least push a little bit, her sister was bound to keep things to herself. “By the looks of it, you haven’t even talked to Cat about this, which tells me something big is going on. Now, what is it?”

“I..I just…I have this feeling Alex.”

“Okaaay, you’ve got to give me more than that Kar, I want to help you but I can’t if I don’t know what’s happening.”

Kara looked up before loudly exhaling and wrapping her arms around her own shoulders. Alex knew she held herself like that when she wanted to hold onto something and not have to worry about her super strength. The older Danvers sister had always just assumed it was something her sister did to bring herself a little comfort during hard times. Alex often found Kara with her arms wrapped tightly around herself when she awoke from nightmares of her home planet’s destruction or when she was homesick for things that Earth simply could not give her.

It wasn’t until Alex’s own father had gone missing that she realized why Kara held herself that way. They were in their living room in their house in Midvale, sitting with Eliza and a few DEO agents. At the time, Alex just assumed that they were the police or the FBI, her emotions outweighing any desire to seek out more of the truth behind her father’s sudden absence. Hours later, when the agents had left and it was just the three of them, a surprise visit from Superman gave Alex the information she needed. Kara had practically teleported to the spot right in front of the superhero and immediately wrapped her arms around his large frame. He hugged her right back, hoping to provide even just an ounce of comfort to her, which was when Alex could tell that Kara was hugging her cousin with all of her strength. It was a thought that Alex occasionally came back to whenever her sister was visibly upset.

“Alex, I…I think I might be pregnant,” Kara looked up to meet Alex’s eyes, only to find a wide grin spread across her older sister’s face.

“Kar, are you serious?! That’s amazing! Wait, that is amazing, right? You and Cat been trying for ages!”

Alex knew the answer was yes because she had been allowing Kara and Cat to spend time with Alura’s AI to get answers that were obviously about Kara’s reproductive options when it came to humans.

“Yes, but-but I don’t think Cat wants a baby anymore.”

Kara knew deep down that Cat would be thrilled about the news, but part of her was terrified that their last conversation about the possibility of expanding their little family was truly how Cat felt. They had been trying to get pregnant for eight months, which were eight long months of weird fertility treatments for both women and a lot of small doses of Kryptonite to allow the DEO doctors to administer the many vaccinations to Kara’s normally impervious skin. Kara and Cat had already had the plethora of conversations about adding a member to their family, their number one concern being that they did not want Carter to believe that he was no longer enough for them. But the truth was that Carter was less than a year away from his eighteenth birthday and was just about to start his senior year of high school. The three of them knew that his presence in the expansive penthouse was soon to be gone, with the young brilliant boy itching to continue his education at an Ivy League on the East Coast. 

Kara had been nervous to approach Cat with the conversation about having another child, one of their own, even though she felt as much one of Carter’s mom as Cat did. It turned out that Kara was not the one that had to broach the subject, it was in fact Cat Grant herself who came to Kara with a gentle look on her face and began asking questions about her alien physiology. That had been about a year ago, two years into their marriage and four years into their relationship. The couple had talked well into the night, trying to get all of their questions down on paper. They had spoken to Carter the next day to let him know of their desire to expand their family, to which he had responded with a bright smile and an eagerness to help out in any way he could. Part of Kara figured he might enjoy the idea of Cat’s perfectionist mind being focused on a pregnancy and not on him during his last year at home, as Cat had a tendency to forget that Carter was no longer the little boy she was once raising all on her own.

The power couple had then approached Alex, hoping that the older Danvers sister would be completely willing to expend DEO resources and knowledge to help the couple conceive. The brunette had automatically said yes, however made sure that the women knew the process would take a long time and would be quite grueling. The first attempt was almost an automatic failure, as Kara’s body immediately rejected the foreign bodies. That had been eight months ago and Cat and Kara had all but given up hope that the young alien could conceive a baby. It had been out of the question for Cat to try to conceive – the one and only attempt to inject Kryptonian cells into the CEO had left her bedridden for a week. Cat had protested but ultimately agreed that it would be Kara who would carry the baby. That had eventually led them to their conversation just under a week ago, one that in the current moment had Kara freaking out.

“So what gave you the idea that she doesn’t?”

“Alex, she said she didn’t want or need a baby anymore. She looked into my eyes and said that things were perfect the way they were and that babies were a lot of trouble and we hadn’t fully thought about what we were getting ourselves into. She said it was best this way. I don’t know what to do,” Kara’s voice had become just a whisper as she finished, meeting her big sister’s eyes with her own tear-filled ones.

“Oh Kar, come here,” Alex wrapped her arms around her little sister, because alien or not, the young woman was dealing with something that couples around the world experience and she needed the unconditional support of her sister.

“Kara, look at me. I am sure that Cat did not say those things with the intention of telling you that she doesn’t want to have a baby with you. Kar, she’s probably just trying to take some of the pressure off of you. You are super. You are an alien and you have some of the coolest abilities I have ever witnessed. But just like any other person in a relationship, you are going through something intense and oddly human. Couples can have a really hard time conceiving and it sounds like Cat was just trying to help lessen the pressure that has clearly been on you for the past, what, eight months.”

“I’m scared, Alex. What if she leaves me?” That question had the Kryptonian in a sudden fit of tears and heavy breathing as she clutched the back of her sister’s shirt.

“Kar, I know you’re scared, but that woman loves you so much and there is no way that something this incredible would make her want to leave you. I know I gave you two a lot of shit, but you are the loves of each other’s lives and there is absolutely no doubt about that. She is going to be happy, I just know it.”

As she wiped away her sister’s tears, Alex made a mental note to make Cat Grant’s life a living hell if she left Kara over something as great as a baby on the way. Knowing however that she needed to continue to help her sister, she switched back into DEO agent mode.

“Kar, I’d like to take your vitals and get as much information about your body as possible right now. I won’t administer any Kryptonite, but I want to make sure you’re healthy right now. And, I’d like for us to try to make sure that you’re pregnant so I’m going to have you pee in this cup.”

“Yeah, okay, that would be good,” Kara responded as Alex handed her a plastic cup and moved to get her stethoscope. The AI of her mother had given Alex the information she needed about which proteins test for in Kara’s urine to confirm her pregnancy, as any normal earthly method would be useless on the Kryptonian’s body.

“Leave it to you to get pregnant on the thirteenth try,” Alex stated with a laugh and a shake of her head.

~Present, DEO Headquarters~

Halfway through the tests, Supergirl had been altered of a building fire in the center of National City, provoking the sisters to call upon their martian friend to do them a favor. It was as J’onn was doing his final laps around the city that Cat Grant saw the live news feed on her screen and immediately knew something was off. Kara had a very unique way of flying and it was clear that Cat knew when she was being duped. She wasn’t the Queen of All Media for nothing and she could without a doubt spot a body double any day.

Alex Danvers had received the call just seconds later, an angry CEO on the other end of the line demanding to know where her wife was.

It had been almost an hour since that call and Cat was just arriving at the base. Kara was still on the exam bed but was back in her Supergirl attire, save for the red boots. She had opted to stay in her bunny slippers, the fluffy footwear somehow keeping her grounded. Kara heard Cat’s arrival before she saw it and immediately stiffened. She knew the click of her wife’s heels and exactly how they changed as her mood changed. She knew the soft, bouncy clicks when she and Cat were moving around the kitchen in the morning singing and making breakfast for their son before work, and she knew the slow, heavy clicks at the end of a long, exhausting day. These clicks, however, were sharp, and Kara knew exactly what that meant. Cat was frustrated, but not just frustrated. She was frustrated, angry, and most of all was worried. The first time Kara had been badly injured in a fight, those had been the clicks she recalled hearing right before she saw the woman she loved.

Alex followed her sister’s gaze towards the door and moments later, a clearly flustered Cat Grant burst through the door, eyes frantically searching for her wife. They landed on the young alien and the worry and anger in them was more than evident. She took large steps toward her wife until she was less than a foot in front of her.

“Kara Zor-El, what the hell?! Where have you been and why have I had to communicate with your sister to get any information from you about what is going on?”

Alex carefully stepped forward, before lifting a hand and placing it on the center of Kara’s now slouched back.

“Cat, I’m going to get you a chair because there is something that you and Kara need to discuss.”

“Like hell! I am just fine standing here but if she’s silent much longer things will not be okay.”

“Cat-”

“Alex do not “Cat” me. My wife is sitting in front of me looking defeated and miserable and honestly quite scared and I will not just stand around and wait! What is wrong? Is she sick? Did she burn her powers out again? Is it something worse?” Alex could see the tears forming in her sister-in-law’s eyes, confirming her thoughts that the woman was completely in love with Kara and would not take the news badly like Kara was so determined to believe.

“I’m sorry, Cat. Kara? It’s your turn. I’m going to go to the break room to grab some coffee and I’ll be back later.”

She rubbed a small circle on her sister’s back before walking towards the door. She gave Cat’s arm a squeeze before leaving the fluorescently lit room.

Cat shifted on her feet and slowly reached out to place her hand atop Kara’s folded ones. She took an unsteady breath before attempting to speak, fearing that she might not be able to keep her voice steady long enough to say what she needed to say.

“Kara, my love, please tell me what is going on. I’m terrified that your silence means something really bad is happening right under my nose and I don’t think I can handle not knowing anymore. Please, just please, let me in and tell me,” She lifted Kara’s head with her finger placed right under Kara’s chin, “You can tell me anything, I promise.”

“I’m scared,” Kara admitted in a voice that was almost too low for Cat to hear.

“Of what? Is something going to happen? Should I have brought Carter with me? CatCo news hasn’t been alerted of any strange activity but last time it wasn’t either.”

“It’s not like that, it’s personal.”

“Oh, I see.” Cat’s lips formed a firm line across her face and her grip on Kara’s hands loosened slightly. “I-Is it about us? If I have done something wrong, please tell me Kara.”

“No, no Cat you haven’t, I promise. It’s me. And I don’t know how to say it. It is probably going to ruin everything.”

Worry and insecurity spread throughout Cat, a sudden fear that the younger woman was trying to end things with her was now the main thought in her mind. She felt the tears returning to her eyes as she tried to look away from the woman she loved. She attempted to channel her stoic, media mogul persona, standing straighter and dropping her hand from her wife’s altogether.

“Kara, if your sister has brought me all the way to this awful desert facility for you to end our marriage, I would have appreciated a heads up and the option of having this happen in the comfort of my own home.”

Kara’s eyes shot up as Cat spoke, fear immediately evident across her features. She opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to do so. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, before trying to speak up.

“Oh Rao, Cat, please don’t hate me.”

“Well I really can’t promise that I won’t, if you did in fact bring to this place just to end our marriage.”

“I didn’t, I promise! Oh my Rao, Cat I don’t even know how to say this.”

The superhero looked up at the woman she loved and reached out for her hand, only to have the older woman back up slightly and put herself out of reach. Her features fell, but she realized how things must look from her wife’s perspective. She tried to channel her Supergirl confidence as she stood up and closed the gap between the two of them. Knowing her wife’s appreciation of being spoken to directly, Kara held Cat’s curious and frustrated gaze.

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

Cat’s brow began to furrow and Kara could see the muscles in her body begin to tense.

“I-I’m so sorry Cat, I know that you didn’t want this anymore and I know that our family is perfect the way it is and if I could change things and make them better I would but I don’t know what-”

Kara’s rambling was cut short when Cat flung herself at the younger woman, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and crashing her lips into her wife’s. Kara was the one, seconds later, to pull away. She kept her hands in their position on Cat’s hips, gently holding onto the other woman. She stared at the Queen of All Media, the CEO of CatCo, her wife, in disbelief.

“You’re not mad?”

“Kara are you being serious? I’m ecstatic! Why wouldn’t I be? We’ve been at this for the better part of the last year. What on Earth would give you the impression that I would be anything other than thrilled about this?” She searched Kara’s features, carefully rubbing her thumb across the smooth skin of Kara’s tear-stained cheek, looking for an answer.

“We talked last week, you said you didn’t want things to change.” Kara’s gaze drifted down and her voice was quieter than before.

Cat racked her brain, thinking about their latest conversations, and finally realized the one that Kara was thinking about. The older blonde had just arrived home from a long day at CatCo, having fired two department heads and suffered through ten interviews, and was ready for a relaxing night a home with her wife and son. However, when she arrived home, she saw Kara curled up on the couch with a pillow pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Cat immediately rushed over to the younger woman and finally got her to talk.

That night, she had told Cat that the latest pregnancy test – their 13th attempt – had come back negative. She cried in Cat’s arms for half an hour, before Cat spoke up. She made it clear that they didn’t need to try again and that their family was perfect just the way it was. Cat knew it was hard for Kara, to be the one going through the more intense fertility procedures, her own being much less invasive and involving no Kryptonite whatsoever. They both wanted a child to call theirs but there was no way in hell that Cat would allow it to affect Kara this way. It was taking a toll on her wife and their conversation had been Cat’s attempt to ease Kara’s nerves, not propel her into a frenzied state of fear and worry.

“Kara, please, look at me,” She gently urged as she hooked a finger under Kara’s chin and carefully lifted her head up.

“I’m sorry, Cat. I’m so sorry,” Kara said quietly as tears that had brimmed in her eyes began rolling down her cheeks.

Cat did her best to wipe them away as she looked her wife straight in the eyes.

“Kara, you have no reason to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry to you, I should have never given you the impression that I would be angry and upset at incredible news like this. I cannot express how happy I am that you are pregnant. I am genuinely thrilled and I want you to be too. Kara, you’re carrying our baby. Our baby. Doesn’t that send warmth right to your heart? I’m happy Kara, and I’m not going anywhere. I want this baby and I want you. That will never change. You are who I want to be with for the rest of my life. You are the person I want next to me when this baby is screaming at three o’clock in the morning and we both have work the next day. I want to do this with you. Because for the first time in my life, I truly feel like I have a partner, someone to help me with everything, someone who will be there to make me strong when I can’t be. I love you, Kara Zor-El, and I am so happy that you’re having our child.”

Tears continued to stream down Kara’s face but her expression had softened. She wrapped her arms tighter around Cat and pulled them together, resting her head in the crook of her wife’s neck.

“I love you, Cat. So much. I didn’t want to make you upset and I was so worried. I’m sorry that I doubted you.”

“I’m sorry that I gave you reason to doubt me. We’re in this together, Kara, and I will always love you. Even though you did tell your sister before me.”

Cat felt Kara’s smile against her neck, then felt her wife lift her head up.

“Sorry about that, I just freaked out and I needed to know right away.”

“All is forgiven, my love,” Cat said gently before pressing a tender kiss on Kara’s lips. “Now, what do you say we head home and let Carter know he’s going to be a big brother? Something tells me he is going to be just as thrilled.”

“Can we get pizza and ice cream?”

“Let me guess, pregnancy cravings?” Cat asked with a smirk and a soft poke to Kara’s stomach.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?”

Cat laughed as she shook her head and pulled her wife back into her arms. She knew the next nine months would not be easy, but she was absolutely certain that there was no one else she’d rather be in this situation with.

“Not for a second, but I applaud you for the effort. I’ll make grilled chicken and a salad at home. If there’s one thing I’m going to be on you about during this pregnancy, it’s going to be your atrocious eating habits.”

“Hey! My eating habits aren’t that bad. At least, not since I moved in with you and Carter. So they’ve been great for like four years!”

“You’re right, I’m just going to have to talk to your mother’s hologram thingie and figure out a good pregnancy plan. We’ve got a lot to do before this baby gets here. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Kara said with a smile, “Are you ready? I know all of this is a lot.”

“I am absolutely ready, and there is no one else I’d rather do this with.”

Kara brought her hand up and through Cat’s perfectly coifed hair, before pressing a gentle kiss to her wife’s lips. She felt Cat kiss her back and then deepen the kiss. Before long, Cat had her pressed up against the exam bed, with Kara’s hands wandering underneath her fitted, black sweater. The proximity of her wife and the thing she was suddenly doing to Kara’s neck with her skilled tongue prevented both of them from hearing the door open, only being pulled out of their own world by the sound of Alex’s voice.

“Damn it, you two. For once I’d like to walk into a room and not see you two kissing.”

“Sorry, Alex, we got a bit carried away.”

“Agent Danvers, I assume you came in here for a reason,” Cat prompted as she smoothed out her sweater and moved to stand beside her wife, before taking her hand.

“Yeah, umm, Carter’s here. It seems like he got really worried and called Winn a bunch of times before he finally agreed to bring him here. So…yeah you might want to go talk to him. Good luck!” Alex threw a wink a Kara before she walked out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

Kara and Cat turned to each other, not as Supergirl and the Queen of All Media, but as two mothers ready to start a new adventure, one that was sure to be spectacular, and more than happy to share their joy with the people they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much at all for Supercat but please let me know what you think and feel free to leave comments. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
